Beach Going
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: A day at the beach with the members of RWBY. What could happen? T for minor cursing at the end


On a hot summer day, the members of RWBY decide to head down to the beach. They walk around in till they find a spot about midway from the ocean. They set down their towels, chairs, coolers, and several of other beach going items on the sand. Blake sits down on her black beach towel, and takes out a book. Weiss goes and lies down on her white chair, and closes her eyes. Ruby and Yang look at their partners.

"I guess we are the only ones that are going to go swimming." Yang states to her little sister.

"I guess so. Race ya!" Ruby replies, and dart off to the ocean.

After a moment hesitation to process what Ruby just said, she runs after her. As Yang catches up, Ruby notices her, and speeds up. She enters the water first, and smiles in triumph. Yang enters the water, which is knee-deep, and pushes her sister down. Ruby falls into the water, back first, and lands with a huge splash.

"That's for using your semblance to win the race." Yang says.

Ruby looks up to her still standing sister, and jumps up to tackle her into the water. Yang dodges her younger sister's attack, causing Ruby to crash face first back in the water, and dives into the ocean. Ruby shakes her head to clear it, and then follows her sister into the ocean. The two sisters spend their time splashing each other, jumping into the wave, dodging the waves, and seeing who can stay underwater the longest. After awhile, Yang looks back at the beach towards Blake and Weiss. A slyly grins grows on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" Ruby asks.

"You'll see. Wait here." Yang says, and swims to shore.

Yang walks up to Blake and Weiss, and looks at Weiss. She is sound asleep on her chair. Grinning, Yang picks up one of the pool rafts they had brought, and picks up Weiss. Blake, putting her book down, watches her partner start to head to the ocean.

"You are going to get yourself killed by her." She informs her partner.

Yang shrugs in response and heads to the ocean. She places the raft on the water, then Weiss, who is still sleeping, on the raft. Carefully, Yang drags both the raft and Weiss to where she left Ruby. Ruby looks to her sister, and gives her a questioning look. Yang puts a finger to her lips, telling Ruby to stay quite. She let's go of the raft, and waves to her sister to follow her. Stopping a few yards away from the raft and Weiss, the sisters watch and wait.

A wave comes, and takes both the raft and Weiss underwater. After the wave passes, Weiss pops out from under the water, coughing and gasping for breath. She grabs onto the raft, which come back up shortly before Weiss did, and looks around. She stops Yang, laughing, yards away for her; she gives her a glare. Ruby sees the anger in her partner's eyes, and goes under the water, leaving Yang to Weiss' wrath.

As Weiss chases Yang around in the ocean, Ruby heads back to the beach. She picks up her red towel and starts to dry herself off. Blake grabs water from the cooler and hands it to Ruby. After wrapping the towel around her waist, Ruby takes the water from Blake.

"Thank you." She says, and sits down next to her sister's partner.

"No problem. Has Weiss killed your sister yet?" Blake asks.

The two look out into the ocean, and see Weiss pushing someone under the water.

"Not yet it looks like, but I think she is going to." Ruby sighs and takes a sip of the water.

Weiss suddenly slips and falls into the water; Yang popping out of the water in her place. She starts to swim back to the beach, with Weiss right on her heels.

"How those two haven't killed each other yet, I don't know." Blake says

"I don't know either. Whatcha reading?" Ruby asks, looking at the book in Blake's hand.

"Some book about a boy trying to find out about his grandfather's past. He winds up finding out about it, along with a bunch of kids with peculiar powers. One is like your sister, she can control fire." Blake answers.

"That sounds like a neat book."

"You want to borrow it? I am almost done with it, and there is also a sequel to it."

"Sure. So Blake, how come you haven't gone in the water yet?"

"Swimming is not really my thing."

"Kitty doesn't like water…" Yang, who has just appeared, says incoherently and falls face first onto the sand.

Weiss comes up to the three, out of breath, and grabs her white towel to dry off. Setting her book down, Blake stands up and stretches.

"Anyone want to come with me to get some food?" She asks her friends.

"I'll come." Weiss says, wrapping the towel around her waist.

"I'll stay here. I doubt Yang is going to get up anytime soon, and someone should watch her." Ruby answers.

"Okay, is there anything you want us to get you?" Blake asks, and grabs her money.

"Anything is fine by me. What about you Yang?"

"Anything." Yang mumbles.

Weiss and Blake head to the snack bar, which has a decent sized line. As they wait, they have time to talk to each other.

"So, how pissed off at Yang are you?" Blake asks Weiss.

"_Very _pissed off at her. Why the hell didn't you try to stop her?" Weiss snaps at Blake.

"Once Yang has set her mind to something, it's hard to stop her." Blake answers "Besides, if I did try to stop her, I might have gotten throw in the water as well."

"Well you could have done something."

"All's well that ends well. You got wet, that's all."

Weiss let's got an annoyed sigh at Blake. The two reach the front of the snack bar, and order their food. They order some hot dogs and french fries and start to head back to where Yang and Ruby are. When they get there, the two of them see Ruby, who has her back turned towards them, dumping sand on something.

"Uh, Ruby, what are you doing?" Blake asks.

Ruby turns her head around, and grins. She steps to the side, and relieves Yang's head popping out of the sand, looking at them.

"Hey guys!" She gleefully says.

"Oh my god." Blake says under her breathe.

Weiss, annoyed, walks up to Yang, and shoves a hot dog in her face.

"Here's your food." Weiss says, and walks back to her chair.

The four friends eat their food and watch as the sun starts to go down the horizon.

"Aren't there fireworks after dark tonight?" Ruby asks.

"I think so, you want to see them?" Blake asks.

Ruby nods her head up and down.

"What about you guys?" Blake asks the others.

"Sure, why not. I've always liked fireworks." Weiss says.

"I'm all up for it; I just need to be dug out." Yang says.

"Are you going to put me back in the water?" Weiss asks Yang.

"No I'm not. I can't see the fireworks if I am facing away from them!" Yang snaps back.

"Come on; let's get her out of there." Ruby says.

* * *

><p>Red, green, yellow, blue, purple, white, and silver-colored fireworks light up the night sky. Some are bright and loud, others are small and quiet. The girls watch the fireworks, eating some ice pops they got after digging Yang out from the sand. The fireworks soon start to become louder and brighter. More and more fireworks are set off as the show reaches its climax. Soon, the fireworks stop, and the night sky becomes dark and quiet once again, signaling the end of the show. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang pack up, and head to where they left the car.<p>

"So, did everyone have a good time? I did." Ruby asks her friends.

"I had a good time. I finish the book, so here." Blake says, and hands Ruby the book.

"Thanks." Ruby says and takes the book.

"I had fun, expect for the part where Yang pulled that stunt on me." Weiss answers.

"You are not going to live that down, are you?" Yang asks Weiss.

"No."

"Well, I had fun. We should do this ag-SHIT!"Yang begins and then trips over herself.

She falls to the grassy ground, face first.

"You okay, Yang?" Blake asks, and offers her hand to her partner.

"Ugh, I think so." Yang answers, and grabs Blake's hand.

Blake starts to help Yang get back on her feet.

"What the hell did you trip over?" Weiss asks.

"I think myself. Well, this sure was a nice _trip_ I guess I won't be back till next _fall_." Yang says.

Blake stops midway in helping Yang up. There is an audible sound of Ruby smack her left hand to her forehead.

"That was bad, even for you. How, out of all people, can you only come up with that?" Weiss asks Yang.

"Well, how can I come _up_ with something when I am _down_?" Yang replies.

Blake let's go of Yang, and let her fall to her back. Yang lies there, giggling.

"I think she is drunk on seawater." Blake says.

"Hehe, the sky is purple." Yang mumbles.

"Yep, she is definitely drunk on something." Ruby sighs, her forehead red from where she hit it.

"Mental note to self, don't try to drown Yang in seawater, she goes bat-shit crazy when you do." Weiss mumbles to herself.

Yang staggers to her feet, and brushes herself off.

"I'm not drunk on anything…I think. I'm just a bit tired." Yang answers back, a bit of confusion in her voice; she looks up to the night sky.

The others follow suit and look up. The stars and the moon light up the night sky, giving a glow of peacefulness.

"Huh, the sky isn't purple…" Yang randomly spits out.

Blake and Ruby laugh at Yang's confusion, while Weiss sigh and gives a small smile.

"Come on, let's get home before anything else happens." Ruby says.

* * *

><p><strong>So, i wrote this because i saw a post on tumblr by viktormayrin ( .com ) saying they wanted to see a RWBY fanfic with no large scale fighting or romance. I did post it on tumblr fyi. So, few things 1) that part when Yang is jsut like "wtf" is loosely based off of the time a friend of mine got on a huge suger rush (from eating two bags of skittles!) and yes, my friend randomly shouted "the sky is purple" (she is no longer allowed to have skittles when I am with her). 2) I mostly tried to focus on the relationship with who ever is not their partner, that is why there is little to no interaction between Weiss-Ruby and Yang-Blake. 3) Can anyone guess what book Blake was reading? Hint: Tim Burton is making a movie out of it soon. Now, back to the other story! (Except one-shots popping up every so often, some with be RWBY based, some will not) <strong>


End file.
